


Babygirl

by swanqueenmorrilla



Series: Little Gina and Mommy Emma [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Emma Swan, Age Play Little Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Bisexual Emma Swan, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Regina Mills, Comfort, F/F, Gen, Henry is a Little Shit, Mentions of Maritial rape, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, mdlg, mentions of domestic violence, mxlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenmorrilla/pseuds/swanqueenmorrilla
Summary: This is set right after Henry gets poisoned from the apple turnover. I don’t want to spoil it by saying to much so, you’ll have to read to find out! This is an age regression fanfiction so, if you aren’t into that then don’t read.





	1. Chapter One

Regina paced around the hospital room with tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Her son was about to die. And, there was nothing she could do about it. All she wanted to do was get rid of Emma Swan. That’s all she ever wanted and now, her son was going to pay for that. 

She didn’t even want to get rid of Emma because she hated her, quite the opposite actually. Regina wanted to get rid of Emma because she was in love with her. That’s right, the former evil queen is in love with the savior. Regina couldn’t believe that she let herself fall in love again. She promised herself that she wouldn’t let this happen again after Daniel. 

Regina sat down next to an unconscious Henry on the bed when she felt something strange. Her eyes widened and she internally cursed herself, because she was about to regress. This is something that no one knew about her except for Maleficent. Regina was an age regressor. She regressed because of the horrible childhood she had and it made her happy. She often regressed when she was either upset or anxious. But, in that moment was not the place nor time to regress.

She couldn’t help it, though. Her little self helped her cope and get through tough things. She inhaled deeply as she allowed herself to fully regress. She sat on the hospital bed and made quiet clucking noises with her tongue in her mouth with the sound of the clock on the wall ticking. She was very bored and, little Gina hated being bored. 

Her first experience with regressing was when she was only seventeen years old. She was married to Snow White’s father and when she was alone one day, she felt something different within her. She felt incredibly giggly and she felt strange. She had no idea what was going on but, she knew that she absolutely couldn’t tell anyone. She explored that side of her some more and eventually met Maleficent, who was her first mommy. 

Maleficent was the nicest person that Regina had ever met aside from Daniel. She took care of Regina when she was in little space. But, she didn’t know that Regina was an age regressor until the brunette couldn’t stop herself from regressing one day..

FLASHBACK

Maleficent and Regina laid in bed together, their legs entwined as Regina gently played with the dragon’s fingers. Regina sighed contently when Maleficent ran her hand up and down her back gently and quietly cursed herself when she felt herself starting to regress. She just felt so safe and protected in that moment that she couldn’t help herself. 

Maleficent noticed. She watched Regina become little Gina right before her very eyes. She saw how Regina’s tense posture relaxed and how her eyes sparkled in a childlike sort of way. She noticed how Regina seemed to burrow into her embrace some more and she also noticed that Regina’s eyes were slightly bigger, like a child’s would be, full of innocence and wonder. 

Maleficent was shocked at first, for sure. She hadn’t seen anything like this before so, needless to say she was very confused and intrigued. 

“Regina?” Maleficent asked and the brunette looked up at her. 

“Yes?” She replied, her voice much softer sounding than normal. 

“Are you.. okay?” Maleficent didn’t really know how to bring this up. 

Regina nodded and clutched onto two of Maleficent’s slender fingers. “Mhm. Just feels small.”

Maleficent was still very confused by this and she didn’t quite know how to react. She had heard of some spells that caused a person to mentally regress but, she was sure that wasn’t the reason why Regina was acting like this. She thought for a few moments, thinking about what she wanted to ask this side of Regina. 

She decided to start with something basic. “How old are you, Gina?” She asked softly and watched as the brunette tentatively held up three fingers before burying her face in Maleficent’s neck. 

END OF FLASHBACK

Regina remembered that day like it was yesterday. She remembered Maleficent being incredibly supportive and not once making fun of Regina or laughing at her. She remembered when she accidentally called Maleficent ‘mommy’ for the first time and how embarrassed she was.

FLASHBACK

“Are you ready for your bath, little one?” Maleficent asked Regina as she started to undress her. 

Maleficent had known about Regina’s age regression for about three months now and, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She knew that she was the only person who was allowed to see Regina like this and, she definitely felt honored. 

Regina grinned widely and nodded. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” She said to Maleficent with a little happy squeak as the dragon used her strength to pick Regina up and set her in the bubble bath. Maleficent grabbed a loofah and started to wash her little girl with it, a smile forming on her lips when the brunette giggled softly. 

Maleficent poofed some bath toys into the bath for Regina and watched the brunette start to play with them happily. By now, she knew much more about Regina’s age regression. And, she knew exactly how to make her happy when she was in this vulnerable headspace. She continued washing Regina until she was clean. 

Regina put down her bath toys and made grabby hands, squeaking when Maleficent effortlessly lifted her out of the bath tub and wrapped her in a soft, fluffy towel. Maleficent dried Regina off before she dressed her into something soft and comfortable. 

“Tank you, mommy!” Regina said, not thinking before she spoke. Her brown eyes widened as she looked at the blonde, who also looked shocked. 

Regina bursted into tears. “Pease no weave me! I sowwy!” She cried and reached for Maleficent, who immediately picked her up and held her closely. 

“Shh, I’m not going to leave you little one.” Maleficent said in a soothing voice as Regina clung to her tightly. “Shh.. mommy’s here, baby. Mommy’s here.”

FLASHBACK OVER 

Regina was so preoccupied by thinking about her past relationship that she didn’t even notice that Emma, the women whom she was madly in love with, stormed into the room. 

Emma walked into the room looking very angry. “What the hell have you done, Regina?!” She snapped as she looked at the unconscious little boy. She didn’t know that Regina was little right now, since the brunette wasn’t facing her. 

Regina felt tears fill her big brown eyes when Emma yelled at her. She hated being yelled at, especially when she was in little space. She sniffled softly. “I-I is s-so sowwy.” She choked out in a very quiet voice as she looked up at Emma. 

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion when she heard the baby talking coming from the former evil queen. 

‘Is Regina really a little?’ Emma thought to herself, she definitely wasn’t expecting this. ‘But.. I thought she was a mommy... she seems like she’d be a good mommy. I mean, not right now obviously. But, when she’s big. I can’t believe she’s a little.’ Thoughts raced through Emma’s head. 

Emma slowly walked over to Regina and sat down next to her. “Hey.. take a deep breath, Regina. Calm down, please.” She said, the anger from her voice gone but she still looked stressed and worried about Henry. 

Regina nodded and inhaled shakily, choking on her breath as she bursted into tears. Her shoulders shook and she hid her face in her hands as she sobbed softly. 

“Bad girl! Bad girl! Bad girl!” Regina scolded herself very quietly as tears fell down her rosy cheeks. 

Emma heard part of that and sighed softly. “Regina I..” she didn’t know what to say. She needed to talk to Regina, not Gina. She needed to talk to big Regina so that they could help save Henry. 

Regina sniffled and wiped away her tears. “I-I sowwy. I-I knows y-you hates m-me n-now.” She stumbled over her words as she looked up and into Emma’s eyes. She wanted nothing more than for Emma to wrap her strong arms around her and hold her closely. 

Emma shook her head. “I..I don’t hate you, Regina. I never did. I’m just.. I’m pissed because our son is dying. And there’s nothing I can do about it.” She voiced her feelings and Regina sighed. 

“M-my fault! Everytings my fault.” Regina told Emma and sniffled. “Henwy is dyin’ cause of me. Everyone hates me cause I bad.” Regina was just about to cry again when Emma cut her off 

“Regina.. please don’t say those things about yourself. You.. you aren’t bad, okay? You aren’t. We just.. need to find a way to wake Henry before he dies. I can’t.. he can’t die, okay? I can’t.. he just can’t.” Emma held back her tears as she gently took Henry’s small hand in hers, squeezing it slightly. 

Regina sniffed and nodded. “I-I cans g-go to G-gold. H-he c-can hewp us.” Regina choked out before she stood up with the intent to go to Mr. Gold. 

Emma shook her head. “No no no. You can’t see him right now.. not when you’re in this headspace, Regina. How about you just.. take a nap and we can talk about this when you wake up?” Emma suggested because, she needed to talk about how to save Henry with big Regina. Little Regina was too vulnerable and as angry as Emma was at big Regina, she wouldn’t take it out on her little side. That would be cruel and unneeded. 

Regina nodded and laid down next to Henry, taking his free hand before she closed her eyes and cried softly, she was emotionally unstable in whatever headspace she was in. Her son was dying. 

Emma hesitated for a moment before she took Regina’s free hand and gently squeezed it just to give her some support. The brunette seemed to like that quite a lot because, she stopped crying. Emma even dared to caress Regina’s hand with her thumb, which made the brunette smile softly and eventually fall asleep. 

When she woke up about an hour later, she definitely wasn’t little anymore. She looked up and saw Emma looking down at her and was very confused, little blurs of what happened an hour ago coming back. She sat up on the bed and let go of both Henry’s hands. Her back was completely straight and her face looked both confused and concerned. 

“What the hell happened, Miss Swan?”


	2. Chapter Two

"What the hell happened, Miss Swan?"  
-  
Emma looked at Regina wide eyes and she was suddenly very nervous. Little Gina was much easier to talk to compared to big Regina. Emma didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were between them. She sighed softly, gathering up her thoughts. 

"Long story short.. you went into little space and you were very emotional. I was mad at you but.. not at Little you. So, I tried my best to comfort you and convinced you to take a nap."

Regina looked completely mortified. She couldn't believe this. She had never wanted Emma to see that side of her. The only person she wanted to ever see her like that was Maleficent. She licked her plump lips and fiddled with her fingers nervously. 

"Okay. Well, that happened." Regina said, trying her best to push that aside and never make it happen again. 

Emma sighed, "is it true, Regina? Did you really poison our son?" She asked as she looked over at Henry, who looked slightly more pale than usual. 

Regina nodded and bit her lip. "It's true. The apple turnover was meant for you. It was supposed to put you to sleep!" She said frustratedly.

This was supposed to all work out. Emma was supposed to eat the apple turnover and go into an eternal slumber. Everyone would think that she was dead and bury her and then Regina would never have to worry about her feelings ever again. But, of course, that didn't happen. Of course Regina's plan didn't work out. 

"Why the hell would you want that, Regina? Did you ever think of Henry? Killing me would hurt him even more!"

"Don't you dare tell me how to parent my own son, Miss Swan."

"Our son!" Emma corrected incredulously. 

Doctor Whale thankfully interrupted them. “Ladies.”

They turned to face him. 

“I just came in to tell you both that Henry isn’t responding to anything we’re trying to give him. We checked for poisons and we didn’t find any so, we’re assuming that he’s in a coma.”

Regina sighed and nodded, telling him ‘thank you’ before he left. 

Emma sighed and looked at Regina, “Regina.. please tell me everything. Tell me why you casted the curse.. why you wanted to kill me.. why you hate Mary Margaret so much. Tell me!” She demanded. 

Regina nodded, she owed this to Emma. Emma deserved an explanation. 

“Okay. It started many years ago in the Enchanted Forest. My mother, Cora, was horrible. She forced me into doing things I didn’t want to do and.. she punished me whenever I messed up. She turned me into something.. something that wasn’t me. She forced me to marry Snow White’s father, who was thrice the age I was. He.. he did unspeakable things to me. He ruined me. After many years of suffering, I met Maleficent. Maleficent was my savior. She saved me from the king and helped me gather up the courage to kill him. Maleficent was.. she was the first person to ever see my ‘little side’-”

“How did she react to it?” Emma interrupted, listening to what Regina was saying very carefully. 

Regina smiled softly. “Maleficent was the kindest person I had ever met except for my first love. She was confused at first but.. she never once judged me. She was a good listener and.. she always accepted me. She knew that I was broken and yet.. she still put up with me. She gave me everything I had ever wanted. She was my.. my partner.. my best friend.. my caregiver - all in one. And.. it was amazing. I was very happy. Until my mother found out. She said I was an abomination and that me being attracted to women was disgusting. She separated Mal and I.. and, I-I never saw Mal again. All because of my mother. I was so angry. I saw Snow White perfectly happy with Prince Charming and.. I was so jealous. I forgot to mention that.. before I was with the king, I had a boyfriend. His name was Daniel and.. he was killed because of Snow. So, I was still harboring all of my hatred towards her for that and I was angry that she was happy and I wasn’t so.. I looked for a curse.”

Emma was listening to all of this and she then knew why Regina regressed, because she had been through a lot of trauma in her life. She understood why Regina was so guarded and why she was so abrasive whenever anyone tried to be nice to her, because she was scared of getting hurt. Terrified even. 

“Rumpelstiltskin helped me. He showed me a curse that I could cast that would make Snow and Charming miserable. But.. there was one catch. I had to crush the heart of the person I love most into the potion. I knew that it was my father. I had to kill him. I was so consumed with rage and envy that I killed my father to cast the curse. I-I don’t know where Mal is and.. I’m pretty sure she isn’t in Storybrooke. When the curse is broken by true loves kiss.. everyone’s memories will be restored. They will want to kill me and I’ll need to get away as quick as possible-”

“Wait, What? They’ll want to kill you?!” Emma practically screeched, she definitely wouldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t let Regina be killed, especially not after she showed her her ‘little side’. 

“Yes. They’ll want to kill me for cursing them for so long. I deserve it. I’m a horrible person and I deserve what’s coming to me.” Regina said, almost like she had already accepted her fate. 

Emma shook her head, “Regina, no. I’m... I’m not going to let you die. Not now. Not ever. No matter what you did in the past.. you aren’t that person anymore. You’re a mother. An amazing mother to Henry. You aren’t the evil queen anymore.” 

Regina sighed but nodded, not believing that. “Anyways,” she continued on what she was saying, “I tried to poison you because..” she trailed off and bit her lip. 

Emma frowned, “because why?”

Regina licked her lips. She couldn’t exactly tell Emma that she was madly in love with her. “Because I wanted you away so that I could have Henry all to myself.” She lied. 

Emma immediately caught that, she had an internal lie detector, after all. “O-kay.” She said suspiciously before she looked at Henry. 

“So.. let me get this straight. If Henry wakes up.. the curse is broken. If he doesn’t..”

Regina frowned and finished Emma’s sentence, “Henry will die. The apple turnover was meant for you.. not for a child. If Henry doesn’t get woken up soon.. he will die.” Tears filled her eyes. 

Emma swallowed thickly, not wanting to cry. “So.. how do we wake him. True loves kiss? Why don’t you do that.. you love him, don’t you?”

Regina’s eyes flashed. “Of course I love him, Miss Swan!” She snapped angrily and defensively. 

Emma held her hands up in surrender. “I know you do. Please don’t call me ‘Miss Swan’, we’ve been over this.” She sighed. 

Regina nodded. “You’re right, Emma. I’m sorry. It’s just that.. I created the potion in the apple turnover. It was created with my magic, therefore I can’t break it. It’s against the rules.” 

Emma nodded. “Okay. Well.. what if I try?”

Regina looked at her incredulously. 

Emma rolled her eyes, “What? I love him. He’s my son, well.. our son. I do love him. I always have and I always will.” She said truthfully before she walked over to Henry and sat down next to his unconscious body. 

Regina followed Emma and took Henry’s hand. “Please don’t hate me when you wake up.” She whispered with tears in her eyes as Emma slowly leaned down and kissed Henry’s forehead. 

A rainbow rush of wind glided by them and Regina gasped as she felt her magic return to her. 

Henry gasped as he woke up and saw Emma and Regina. “Mom! You saved me!” He said and sat up, hugging Emma tightly as Regina held back her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I updated! Sorry for the late update, I sort of had writer’s block. But, I’m back now and I have this book planned out so, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made Henry a little shit for lack of better words. It hurt me to make him be this rude to Regina. But, it’s for the plot haha.

Henry gasped as he woke up and saw Emma and Regina. "Mom! You saved me!" He said and sat up, hugging Emma tightly as Regina held back her tears.  
-  
Regina flinched when she heard her son call Emma ‘mom’. He hadn’t called the brunette that in ages. He just called her by her first name and that was it. Sometimes he even called her ‘Madam Mayor’ whenever he was truly upset with her. And, that hurt Regina immensely. Henry didn’t know how much that hurt her. He didn’t know how much she cried every night because she felt like she had completely ruined her relationship with her son. He didn’t know any of that. He was just upset that she didn’t tell him sooner that he was adopted. 

He didn’t see Regina’s side of the story. 

He didn’t see that she was absolutely terrified to lose him. He didn’t see that she’d lost everyone she loved and cared about and that she didn’t want the same to happen with Henry. He didn’t understand how much Daniel’s death had truly effected her. He didn’t know nor he didn’t understand. And he, quite frankly, couldn’t care less. He was just upset with her and his ten year old brain couldn’t see past that. 

Luckily, Emma could. 

Emma gently pulled away from the hug and gave Henry a small smile. “It wasn’t just me, kid. It was Regina too.” She said, which was partially a lie but, she felt awful for Regina. 

Emma had grown up being thrown in family after family, never finding a forever home. She’d met her fair share of evil people and, Regina most certainly wasn’t one of them. Emma had met horrible mothers before and, that wasn’t Regina. As far as Emma was concerned, Regina was an amazing mother. She never once abused Henry. She cooked for him and made sure that he was well educated. She tucked him in at night and she cared for him whenever he was ill. So, she was an amazing mother. 

Unfortunately Henry couldn’t see that. 

Henry frowned and looked at Regina. “I’m sure Regina didn’t help at all.” He sneered at the brunette woman, who was using all of her self control to not break down in that very moment. 

“Emma’s right, dear. I did help. I know that you.. aren’t very happy with me for not telling you that you aren’t my biological son. But, you have to understand that I didn’t tell you because I was terrified of losing you.” Regina said with tears in her eyes. 

Henry just scoffed. “You’re lying. You didn’t tell me because you’re evil. You’re the evil queen! And, you lied to me about that too! You’re just a liar!” He said angrily and Regina sniffled softly, Emma gently taking her hand to support her. 

Henry glared at Regina, “I hate you.” He said and Regina instantly turned around and quickly walked out of the room. 

No matter how many times she’d heard Henry say those horrible three words, the pain was never easier to handle. She wanted to go into the bathroom to cry but she was greeted by Doctor Whale. 

“Your majesty.” He sneered at her. 

Regina bursted into tears and pushed him away, running into the bathroom and locking the door. She sat in the far corner of the bathroom and pulled her knees up to her chest, broken sobs escaping her trembling red lips. She couldn’t believe that the curse was broken. Everyone hated her now. Everyone except for Emma. 

Emma glared at Henry. “I can’t believe you, kid. I’ve kept my mouth shut about this for awhile and I’m sick of it! Regina has been an amazing mother to you! She changed your diapers and looked after you when you were sick! She read you bedtime stories and she never let you go without a meal! Do you know how much I wished I had a mother like her when I was growing up? No, you don’t! Because you’re being selfish and not seeing Regina’s side of the story! You don’t understand just how much you’re hurting her!” She snapped at him before she got up and ran after Regina. 

Of course she felt strong feelings toward the brunette. She wasn’t necessarily in love with her but, she was definitely attracted to her and she had been for quite awhile. Ever since she’d cut down Regina’s apple tree in fact. 

“Why are you going after her?! She’s the evil queen and she deserves to die!” Doctor Whale said and the rest of the people nodded in agreement. 

“Woah woah woah! No! Regina’s not dying! Yes, she did horrible things in the past but.. so have you and I! The past is the past and she’s not the evil queen anymore. She’s an amazing mother to Henry and she’s an amazing mayor and person. Once you get that into that thick skull of yours, things will be a lot better for you.” She said before she headed to the bathroom. 

She turned back and glared at Doctor Whale. “And if you ever lay a hand on her, there’ll be hell to pay.” She threatened before she knocked on the door of the bathroom. 

“Regina, it’s me. Please let me in.” Emma said and Regina sniffled, debating in her head whether or not she wanted to let Emma in. She loved the blonde woman very much but, she hated being vulnerable. 

Then again, Emma had already seen her little side and she’d already seen her cry. So, she stood up and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and opened it, grabbing Emma’s arm and pulling her into the bathroom before she quickly locked the door, scared that the people on the outside would hurt her. 

Emma’s heart broke when she saw Regina’s state. Her expressive brown eyes were red from crying and there were dried tear stains on Regina’s rosy cheeks. 

“Regina I.. I’m so sorry.” Emma said, not knowing what else to say. She was more than sorry. Sorry for breaking the curse, sorry that Henry had said that, sorry that the people on the other side of the door wanted to kill the brunette. She was just sorry. 

Regina shook her head and sniffed. “Don’t be sorry, Emma. This.. this is all my fault. Henry was right. I should’ve told him that he was adopted and I should’ve told him the truth about the storybook. I was just.. so scared to lose him that my fear made me do things I regret and made me act on impulse. Henry was right.. I’m a horrible mother. He should hate me.”

Emma shook her head, “no, Regina. Yes.. you should’ve told him those things but, he shouldn’t hate you and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t. He just said that to hurt you because he’s just a kid and he’s upset. Trust me, I was a lot like him when I was his age. I was always mad at everyone and everything. Just mad at the world. He will get over it and he’ll eventually forgive you. Believe me, he will.” She said with so much conviction in her voice that it almost made Regina start crying again. 

“Why are you being so nice to me? I’m.. it’s my fault that you grew up without parents. Everything is my fault.” Regina said, very confused as to why Emma was being so kind and understanding towards her. 

Emma sighed, “well.. you didn’t put me in the wardrobe, Snow White did. So, that’s not really your fault. It’s not like you forced her to do it. Plus, if I hadn’t been given up then Henry wouldn’t exist and I wouldn’t be the person I am today,” she shrugged, “so.. please stop beating yourself up about that.”

Regina nodded, this was still a lot for her to take in. “Okay.. thank you, Emma.” She whispered and gave the blonde woman a small smile. “Now.. I need to get home. Do you think that maybe.. that maybe you could come with Henry and I? I.. I don’t want to be alone right now.” She whispered, knowing that Henry would immediately run upstairs to his room once they got back to the mansion. 

Emma instantly grinned. “Of course. I’d love to go.” She said before she sighed. “But first, we have to get out of here. I won’t let anything happen to you. I won’t let anyone touch you. I promise.” She said and Regina surprisingly believed her. 

Regina nodded and said, “alright.. let’s go.”

Emma nodded back and smiled, opening the door before she gently took Regina’s arm and led her back into Henry’s hospital room. The boy was crying because he was scolded by Emma. He was upset that the blonde woman was taking the former evil queen’s side. He couldn’t believe it. 

“Ready to go home, kid?”

Henry nodded and Doctor Whale silently came in, getting Henry ready to leave before he left, making Emma smile because he didn’t say one rude thing to Regina. 

Henry looked down at the floor as they walked out of the hospital and walked back to the mayoral mansion. Henry, as expected, ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door behind him, needing to be alone so that he could process all of this. 

Regina sighed, just needing to regress. Today had been long and stressful and she just wanted to have a moment of peace. 

Emma frowned at the sigh. “What’s wrong?” She asked, concerned as she closed and locked the front door. 

Regina bit her lip. “I.. I want to be little but, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I feel awful about putting you on the spot earlier by being little around you.” She said truthfully in a soft whisper. 

Emma smiled and said, “you didn’t make me uncomfortable before, Regina, and you won’t this time. Being little is a coping mechanism for you so, if you need to do that right now then I completely understand. I won’t judge you.”

Regina nodded and smiled, loving Emma so much. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting herself fully regress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? How old should little Gina be in the next chapter? Comment! :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a super fluffy chapter! I’m glad that I have an overall idea of what I want this fanfiction to be like since I know that a lot of people really enjoy it :)

Regina nodded and smiled, loving Emma so much. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, letting herself fully regress.  
-  
Much like Maleficent did all those years ago, Emma watched as Regina became little Gina. She watched Regina’s posture loosen and her eyes get slightly bigger. She watched Regina’s eyes sparkle with a sort of child like wonder that Emma had never seen before. 

Regina giggled softly and put her thumb into her mouth, going into the kitchen. She was about three years old at the moment so, she was very shy but also clingy and she wanted things done for her. 

Emma, seeing Regina so regressed, accidentally slipped into mommy space. She followed the brunette into the kitchen and smiled, “is there anything you want, little one?” She asked softly. 

Regina thought for a moment before she nodded. “Mhm! I wan my juice in a sippy and I wan cookies!” She said and giggled adorably, which melted Emma’s heart. 

Emma grinned brightly and said, “coming right up.” As she went over to the fridge and pulled out some apple juice. 

Regina showed Emma where the hidden sippy cups were and the blonde grabbed one, putting some apple juice in it before she handed it to Regina. Regina took it and said, “tank you!” Before she started drinking from it happily, going into the family room to watch television while Emma got her some food. 

She was watching ‘Paw Patrol’ as Emma made Regina a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a chocolate chip cookie and some broccoli, she didn’t want Regina to just eat cookies. Emma went into the family room and handed Regina her plate. 

“There you go, sweetie.” Emma smiled and Regina looked at the food. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were her favourite food while regressed. So, she grinned widely and said, “my favowite. Tank you, Emmy!” Emma’s heart fluttered at the nickname and she couldn’t help but grin. 

“You’re welcome, little one. I’m glad you like it.” The blonde woman replied as she sat down next to Regina on the couch. 

“What are we watching?” She asked and Regina smiled, “Paw Patrol! My favowite show of all time!” She said in her adorably little voice that made Emma so happy. 

“Ooh this is a great show! You have amazing taste!” Emma said, being enthusiastic because she knew that many littles liked that. A lot of littles didn’t like it when people didn’t understand how excited they were about certain things. So, Emma talked to Regina as if she were a little girl. 

“Can you tell me how old you are, little one?” Emma asked softly as Regina took a big bite out of the sandwich. Regina blushed deeply and held out three fingers, showing Emma what age she was. 

Emma smiled, “aww! You’re so little, Gina. Such a sweet little baby.” Emma cooed and Regina actually started regressing to a lower age because Emma said that. 

Emma noticed it. She noticed that Regina felt younger just by her posture alone. Regina finished eating everything before she put the empty plate on the table, putting her thumb into her mouth as she snuggled into the blonde woman. 

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina without hesitation. “Do you want to sit on my lap, angel? You’re more than welcome to.” She said, definitely in mommy space now even though she wasn’t Regina’s carer. 

Regina smiled widely and got onto Emma’s lap, curling into a little ball as Emma’s arms wrapped protectively around her. She continued to suck on her thumb before Emma gently pulled it out of her mouth. 

“Sorry, angel. But, sucking on your thumb is not sanitary. Do you have a paci?” Emma asked softly as she gently tickled Regina’s tummy, making the brunette giggle softly and smile. 

Regina nodded and pointed towards the stairs. Her paci was in her room. Emma bit her lip because, Henry was up there. And, she didn’t want to risk him finding out about Regina being an age regressor. He was way too young to understand that and he would just judge Regina for it, which wouldn’t be good at all. 

Emma nodded and said, “Okay, love. We have to be quick, though. I’ll carry you. You’re much to little to walk by yourself.” 

Regina nodded and smiled. Emma stood up with Regina on her hip and she quickly carried her up the stairs. Luckily, Henry’s door was still closed as the boy was taking a nap now, all of his anger had exhausted him. 

Emma went into Regina’s bedroom and Regina pointed towards her bedside table. Emma went over and opened the drawer, finding the adult pacis. She grabbed one that had an elephant on it and gently slid it into Regina’s mouth. 

Emma quickly decided that it was much safer for them to stay in Regina’s room so, she set the brunette down on the bed before she ran downstairs and turned off the television, jogging back upstairs and closing the door to Regina’s room. 

She grabbed the television remote and put on ‘Paw Patrol’ once more before she took off her shoes and got into bed with Regina. She took off Regina’s shoes and laid down, the brunette instantly snuggling into her. 

Regina suckled on her paci as she watched the television show, Emma’s strong arms around her. She felt so cared for in this moment. She wasn’t used to this. The last person who treated her this wonderfully was Maleficent. 

Emma gently threaded her fingers through Regina’s dark brown hair, making the brunette sigh happily and gently nuzzle Emma’s hand. 

Emma truly thought that Regina was the most adorable little one in the world. She’d never met anyone that was as adorable as Regina. Regina’s big brown eyes stared at her as she gently fiddled with a strand of golden blonde hair.

Regina started getting very sleepy. Today’s events made her exhausted and that showed because her eyes were starting to close as her breathing became steadier . Emma watched as Regina quickly fell asleep in her arms. 

Emma couldn’t even imagine that this adorable human being could ever be the feared evil queen. Regina was so adorable and innocent in that moment and, she was amazing when she was big also. It was hard for Emma to wrap her head around her past and the fact that Mary Margaret, who was her best friend before the curse broke, was actually her birth mother. It was insane to her that Snow White and Prince Charming were her parents. 

Emma stayed up while Regina slept for a couple hours. When the brunette woke up, she was back to her three year old headspace. She grinned because, Emma didn’t leave. She stayed. 

“Ooh! Can I color you a picture, Emmy? Pwetty pwease?” Regina asked and Emma nodded, “of course, angel. Go color Emmy a picture.” She replied and Regina smiled some more. 

She hopped out of bed, her paci still in her mouth, as she grabbed her coloring book. She got out her crayons that were bigger and meant for small children before she laid back down on the bed and started coloring. She colored Emma a horse and it was a beautiful coloring. Of course Regina was a perfectionist, no matter if she was little or big, so she wanted to stay in the lines. 

But, when she didn’t, she started crying softly. She wanted this picture to be perfect for Emma and she felt like she’d just ruined the whole thing. 

Emma frowned and gently collected the crying brunette into her arms. “Shh, Gina. Your picture is so good! I love it so so much! In fact, I’ll put it on my refrigerator when I get home.” She promised, which definitely made Regina feel better. 

“W-weally?” Regina choked out, feeling so safe in Emma’s arms. She’d only felt safe with two other people; Daniel and Maleficent. 

Emma nodded enthusiastically, “of course! It’s the prettiest picture I’ve ever seen, Gina! I love it so much and it’s definitely going on my fridge so that I can see it every single day and remember that an amazing little girl colored it for me.”

Regina’s cheeks flushed slightly but, her smile lit up the room. “Tank you. I so happy.” She whispered and snuggled into Emma. 

It had been over ten years since she had a carer so, since Emma was in mommy space, Regina was very clingy to her. Since she loved her, of course. 

Emma smiled, “I’m so happy too, angel. I..” Emma cut herself off but thought to herself, ‘I’m always happy when I’m with you’. But, she didn’t want to say things like that unless Regina was big. 

Regina was feeling much better now and she was done with her picture. “I done! Emmy look!” She said and showed Emma, who immediately praised the picture and said that it was perfect. 

Just when Regina thought that Emma couldn’t get any more amazing, the blonde proved her wrong by being the best carer ever. Regina couldn’t stop smiling even if she wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people wanted Regina to be three while another person wanted her to be non-verbal. So, I did both! I hope you all liked the outcome and please comment what you thought of this chapter! :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eek I’m so excited for you all to read this chapter! I might be making things go a little two fast with Regina and Emma but, I’m not a big fan of slow burn things that last forever. So, here you go! I hope you enjoy :)

Just when Regina thought that Emma couldn’t get any more amazing, the blonde proved her wrong by being the best carer ever. Regina couldn’t stop smiling even if she wanted to.  
-  
Regina colored Emma a few more pictures before she was tired. She handed the blonde woman the pictures and yawned softly, curling into Emma as she closed her eyes. She had her pacifier in her mouth as she drifted off to sleep in Emma’s arms. 

Emma felt like the luckiest woman in the world as she watched Regina fall asleep. She smiled softly and gently kissed Regina’s head very lightly as she held her closer. She had so many conflicting feelings. Part of her thought that it was wrong and odd to be attracted to her birth son’s mother. But, she couldn’t help it. She was slowly falling for this amazing woman. And, needless to say, she was terrified. 

She hadn’t felt strong feelings like this for anyone since Neal. And, that went horribly. So, she didn’t know if she wanted to risk getting hurt like that again. Then again, Regina was nothing like Neal and they were mature adults, which was different from when Emma was an immature teenager with Neal. 

Regina slept for about an hour before she woke up, she wasn’t in little space anymore. But, the feeling of Emma’s arms wrapped around her made Regina smile softly, snuggling into Emma some more. She’d only dreamt about this moment, being in Emma’s arms. It was much better than she ever would’ve imagined. 

Regina slowly opened her eyes and took the pacifier out of her mouth, putting it on her nightstand. 

Emma looked at her and smiled, “hey.” She whispered softly, not moving because she absolutely loved the feeling of the brunette woman in her arms. It was truly an amazing feeling. 

Regina yawned and smiled, “hey.” She whispered back, looking into the big green eyes she loved so much. She just wanted to kiss Emma so badly. She had been wanting to do that for several months now. But, she didn’t know if Emma quite felt the same way so, she didn’t. She wanted nothing more than to just cup Emma’s cheek and feel it in her hand. 

Regina yawned as Emma asked, “How did you sleep? I’m guessing pretty well since you were snoring.” She chuckled softly. 

Regina blushed deeply, “excuse me! I do not snore!” She defended herself as Emma’s hand subconsciously slid up and down her back. Her head was resting on Emma’s chest and she felt as though she was in heaven. 

Emma giggled quietly and nodded, “yes you do. But, it’s fine. I won’t tell anyone.” She winked and smirked playfully before she got out of the bed and stretched. 

Regina couldn’t help but eye Emma’s toned bicep muscles and her abdominal muscles that showed slightly when she lifted her arms to stretch and her shirt went up. 

Regina blushed deeply and looked away, getting out of bed. She fixed her clothes, feeling so much happier now that she’d allowed herself to be little. 

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked her and Regina smiled, “so much better. Thank you, Emma. For.. for taking care of me.” She whispered quietly and fiddled with her fingers. 

Emma nodded. “It was my pleasure, Regina. Now, let’s go see if Henry wants dinner.” She said and smiled before she walked out of the room. 

Regina hid her adult pacifier in a drawer before she followed Emma out the door and to Henry’s room. She knocked on it a couple times and Henry answered with, “go away!”

Regina sighed and said, “don’t you want dinner? I can make you your favourite.”

Henry sighed and replied, “I don’t want anything from you. You’d probably poison me again with it anyways.” He deadpanned as he played his video game. 

Regina bit her lip and sighed, “Emma.. you can go if you want. I’ll understand if you don’t want to stay..” she whispered and Emma shook her head. 

“No, I’ll stay. We can have dinner together. Only if you make your famous lasagna that Henry used to talk about.” Emma said with a bright grin that was contagious. 

Regina smiled back and said, “Okay, I can do that.” Her smile only grew as she went down the stairs and remembered everything that happened when she was little. She remembered Emma carrying her up the stairs and she remembered the blonde praising her and babying her. 

She went into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for her lasagna before she asked, “Emma... can I ask you a question?”

Emma nodded and walked into the kitchen, sitting down on a barstool. “Yeah, of course. Ask me anything.”

Regina nodded and said, “I didn’t want to ask this but.. I want to know the answer. Have you ever.. had a little? I’m only asking because you took such good care of me and it didn’t seem like it was your first time being a carer.”

Emma nodded and replied, “yeah.. you aren’t my first. My ex girlfriend Lily was a little. And.. I was her mommy. It was my first time being a carer so, I did a lot of research on it. We were happy for awhile, until she left me just like everyone else does.” She chuckled bitterly. 

Regina bit her lip. “I’m sorry that happened, dear. I.. I know what that’s like. Everyone always leaves me in the end. I’m used to it by now.” She said simply as she continued making her lasagna. 

Emma sighed, “well, not everyone. I’m here and.. I’m not going anywhere.” She said and Regina sighed. “Emma.. you can’t promise that.” She whispered quietly, her heart shattering in her chest at just the mere thought of Emma leaving. She loved this woman so much and if she left, Regina would be forever heartbroken. 

Emma nodded determinedly. “Yes, I can. I promise I won’t leave. I might need to leave for a minute to calm down sometimes or to get some air but. I won’t leave permanently. I promise.” 

Regina smiled. “Thank you.” She whispered. 

They stayed in comfortable silence before Regina put the lasagna into the oven, closing it before she set a timer. 

“Little you was so adorable.” Emma said randomly and Regina’s cheeks flushed. 

“No, I wasn’t.” Regina argued before adding, “I’m not adorable.”

Emma grinned, “I’m not talking about big you, silly. But, since you want to I guess I’ll say that you’re beautiful. Very beautiful.” She blushed at saying that out loud. 

Regina smiled and said, “thank you, dear. You’re.. you’re very beautiful as well. One of the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” She admitted quietly and Emma smiled, stepping closer to Regina. 

“Regina, I-“ Emma was cut off by her phone ringing. She sighed and pulled it out of her pocket, seeing that it was Mary Margaret, AKA her birth mother. 

Emma wasn’t in the mood for this conversation at all but, she answered the phone anyways. 

“Hello?”

“Emma! I.. I can’t believe it’s actually you. You’re.. you’re my daughter!”

“Mary Margaret I.. I can’t have this conversation right now. You put me in a wardrobe and sent me to a foreign land not knowing if I would be okay or not. I just.. need time to process everything.”

“But, Emma.. that wasn’t my fault! Regina was there and she was trying to kill you! I had no other option.”

“No, Mary Margaret. That’s not what happened and you know it. Regina told me the whole store and I know that what you’re telling me is bullshit!”

“Emma, language!”

“I’m not a child, Mary Margaret! And, you can’t treat me like one. You put me in the wardrobe and you missed your opportunity to raise me. You can’t make up for lost time now.”

Emma could hear Mary Margaret’s choked sobs on the other line. 

“B-but E-Emma-”

“But nothing. I can’t talk now. Bye.”

Emma sighed and ended the call, feeling upset and frustrated. 

Regina looked at the blonde and frowned. “Is.. is everything alright, dear? Was that Snow?”

Emma nodded and said, “it was. And no, everything’s not alright. She.. she’s trying to parent me when I don’t even see her as my mother! She gave me up and then tried to lie and say it was because you were trying to kill me. Which is bullshit!” Emma was obviously very upset. 

Regina bit her lip, “Emma.. you’re right. I wasn’t going to kill you. If anything, I would’ve taken you and raised you as my own. I would never kill an innocent baby. But.. Snow just wants her daughter. She missed you.”

Emma ran her fingers through her golden blonde hair and sighed, “well.. I didn’t miss her. I can’t talk about this anymore, Regina. I’m sorry.”

Regina shook her head and said, “don’t apologize, dear. It’s okay, really. I’m sorry for-“

Emma cut her off, “please don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. I’m just frustrated that’s all. It’s not your fault.”

Regina nodded and walked over to Emma, giving her a tentative kiss on the cheek before she blushed and quickly pulled away. 

“Alright. Well, I hope my lasagna can help calm you down.” Regina said and winked playfully before she took the lasagna out of the oven and turned off the timer. 

Emma was just standing there in shock. ‘Did Regina just kiss my cheek? Ugh, why couldn’t it have been my lips?’ She thought to herself as she touched her cheek, not hearing Regina call her name because she was lost in her thoughts. 

“Emma!” Regina said louder and Emma snapped out of it. Regina’s voice softened, “was.. was the kiss not okay? I’m sorry if it wasn’t. I just.. I don’t know. We can forget I just did that.” She stuttered. 

Emma sighed, “first of all, please stop apologizing when you don’t need to. Second, I loved the kiss. And third, I would’ve been fine if it had been on my lips instead of my cheek so please don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Regina smirked flirtatiously. “Well, if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask, Sheriff.” She purred and Emma blushed, clinching her thighs together tightly. 

Emma smirked back, “a kiss already? Aren’t you gonna take me out on a date first, Mills?”

“I thought tonight was a date.” Regina replied. 

Emma looked slightly shocked before she looked around the room and noticed that Regina had lit some candles and realized that this was a date. 

She smiled and said playfully, “well.. if the food’s good enough maybe you’ll get a kiss afterwards.”

Regina grinned, “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what are your thoughts? Should Regina get a kiss after their date?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all like this chapter! It’s the longest chapter yet and I worked really hard on it. :)

Regina grinned, "I'm looking forward to it."  
-  
As Emma and Regina ate dinner together, Regina got more and more nervous. Were they really going to kiss that night? Regina was terrified. What if Emma regretted it? What if it wasn’t good enough? What if it didn’t meet the blonde’s expectations?

Emma noticed Regina’s nervousness and frowned. “What’s wrong?” She asked curiously before she ate a bit of the lasagna. She couldn’t believe how amazing of a cook Regina was. Her food was absolutely delicious. It was the best food Emma had ever tasted. 

Regina sighed softly and whispered, “I... I’m nervous. Don’t get me wrong, I want to kiss you. I have for.. for a very long time. But, I’m nervous that I’ll mess it up or that it won’t be as good as you think it will be.” She admitted. 

Emma gave Regina a soft smile, “I’m sure it’ll be perfect. I’ve wanted this for awhile too and.. I’m just happy that I’ll finally be able to do it.”

Regina smiled at that and nodded. 

They continued to have casual conversation as they finished up their meals. 

Emma had been dying to ask Regina this question so, she just did. “Regina.. why did you adopt Henry? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Little did they know, Henry had just gotten out of his room and he was now listening to their conversation. 

Regina smiled. “Because.. there was a void. A void in my heart that I needed to fill. I felt so alone, Emma. It’s truly a horrible feeling to not have anyone. Anyone to love, anyone that loves you. It’s an awful feeling and, I couldn’t deal with it. I’ve always loved children and I’ve always wanted to have a child so, I asked Gold to help me find a baby. The moment I laid eyes on Henry, I knew that he was my son. He was, and still is, the most beautiful little boy I’ve ever seen. I knew that he was mine. I love him so much. Even though he hates me I.. I still love him. I’ll never stop loving him. Even if he hates me for the rest of his life. My love for Henry is unconditional.”

Henry felt tears fill his eyes as Regina said these things. He knew that she wasn’t just saying it to say it and that she truly meant every single world. He went back into his room and closed the door quietly, sitting down on his bed as he sighed. He was conflicted. On one hand, Regina lied to him about the storybook and about him being adopted. But, on the other hand, Emma was right. Regina had done nothing but love Henry unconditionally. Yes, she messed up. But, everyone made mistakes and it wasn’t fair for Henry to hold that against her. 

Henry grabbed his storybook and flipped to the page where it showed Regina killing her father. He could see the look of pure fear and sadness in her eyes. He flipped to the page where she lost Daniel and she saw the same look in her eyes. Suddenly, something clicked in Henry’s head. “I’m all she has left.” He whispered to himself as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

Emma smiled and nodded, gently putting her hand over Regina’s and squeezing it slightly. “You really love him. I can tell. My lie detector, remember?”

Regina chuckled softly and said, “yes, dear. I remember.” As she finished up her serving of lasagne. Emma had already eaten three servings of the delicious meal and now she was full. 

Regina cleaned the plates and washed her hands as Emma slowly walked into the kitchen behind her. When Regina turned around, Emma was standing right there. Regina gulped as her heart pounded in her chest. She glanced down at Emma’s lips and licked her own plump ones before she looked back into Emma’s eyes. 

“A-are you sure you want this, Emma? Once we do this.. there’s no going back.” Regina whispered and Emma smiled softly, gently cupping Regina’s cheek. 

“I’ve never been so sure of anything as I am with this. I want this, Regina.” Emma said softly and gently caressed Regina’s cheek with her thumb, the brunette woman leaning into her touch subconsciously. 

Regina smiled and nodded, gently cupping Emma’s cheeks as she closed her eyes and slowly leaned in, pressing her plump lips against Emma’s soft pink ones. 

Both women let out a sigh of happiness as their lips touched. They’ve both wanted this for so long and now, they finally had it. 

Regina kissed Emma happily, smiling into it as the blonde put her hands gently on her hips, giving them a small squeeze as Regina slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde woman’s neck. Their kisses became more passionate as Emma lifted Regina onto the countertop and stood in between her legs. Regina squeaked quietly as she felt Emma effortlessly pick her up and she tightened her arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling her closer. Soon, unfortunately, they needed to breathe. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, their breathing coming out in rough pants as they leaned their foreheads against each other’s. Regina’s smile grew as she whispered, “wow.” She never would’ve guessed that kissing Emma would’ve been so amazing. 

Emma chuckled breathlessly and nodded. “Definitely wow. You’re an amazing kisser, did you know that?” She asked and Regina blushed, hiding her face in Emma’s neck. 

Emma grinned. “Oh don’t get shy on me now.” She chuckled and held Regina close, just enjoying this moment. 

“You are amazing, Emma.” Regina whispered quietly. 

It was Emma’s turn to blush as she gently kissed Regina’s head. “As are you, my queen.” She replied with a cheeky grin and Regina gently pulled away, looking into Emma’s eyes with her eyebrow slightly raised. 

“Your queen?”

Emma blushed some more and explained, “I thought you’d like it.. since you used to be royalty. But.. if you don’t then I won’t call you it again.”

Regina smiled. “I love it.”

Emma nodded and gently kissed Regina’s lips. “Good.” She looked over at the clock and sighed because it was getting late. “It’s getting late, Regina.” She whispered and Regina frowned. 

“Do you have to go?” 

Emma sighed and nodded, “unfortunately, yes. We don’t want Henry getting suspicious if I stay overnight.” She whispered and Regina nodded, agreeing with Emma. They weren’t going to tell Henry unless they knew exactly what this was between them. 

Regina hopped off of the counter and took Emma’s hand as she led the blonde woman to the front door. “Good night, dear.” She whispered and leaned up to gently kiss Emma once more. 

Emma smiled and kissed Regina back before she slowly pulled away. “Sleep well, my queen.” She whispered with a grin before she walked out the front door and went home to her loft. 

Regina sighed happily and closed the door, locking it before she leaned her back against it. She gently touched her lips with her fingertips, like she was savoring the feeling of Emma’s lips against her own. She giggled happily before she went upstairs and got ready for bed. Once she was ready, she went to Henry’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Good night, Henry. I love you.” Regina told him but, she didn’t open the door. As much as she wanted to, she was going to give Henry his privacy. 

Henry looked at the door and replied, “goodnight.” In a tired voice as he felt himself getting ready fo fall asleep. 

Regina sighed when Henry didn’t say that he loved her back but, at least she got a verbal response from him. She went back into her bedroom and closed the door, going to lay in her bed. She wished that Emma was there holding her. She pulled out her phone and texted the blonde woman. 

‘Goodnight, Emma <3’

And she almost instantly got a response, ‘Good night, my queen! Thank you for dinner.. and the kisses ;)’

Regina chuckled at the text and messed Emma back, 

‘The pleasure was all mine. Sleep well, dear.’

Before she put her phone up and pulled the covers up to her chin. She yawned softly and closed her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. 

The next morning, she woke up with a smile on her face. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. She was wearing a white blouse with some black dress pants and black high heels. 

She went out of her room and knocked on Henry’s door, ‘It’s time to wake up, Henry. I’m going to make breakfast. Is there anything specific you’d like?’

She didn’t get a response for at least ten seconds before she heard a tentative, “some apple pancakes and bacon please.”

Regina smiled, “Alright. It’ll be ready by the time you’re downstairs.” She said before she walked down the stairs. She went into the kitchen and started making Henry’s favourite breakfast and by the time she was finished, Henry was walking downstairs dressed for school with his backpack in his hands. 

“Good morning, Henry. How did you sleep?”

Henry walked over and put his backpack down on the chair before he took his plate from Regina. “I slept good. How did you sleep, mom?” He asked. He wanted to actually try to be civil because of his little revelation from the previous night. 

Regina felt tears fill her eyes when he called her ‘mom’ for the first time in months. She swallowed thickly and smiled at him, walking over and sitting down with him at the kitchen table with their breakfasts. 

“I slept wonderfully. What would you like me to pack for your lunch today, dear?”

They had friendly, yet slightly awkward, conversation until Henry’s bus showed up. As usual, Regina walked him outside and he surprised her by giving her a brief yet tight hug. “Bye, mom! Have a nice day at work.” He said before he ran onto the bus, leaving Regina there speechless. 

She waved at him as the bus drove away and pulled out her phone, texting Emma

‘You wouldn’t believe what just happened.’

Emma replied quickly, 

‘Care to elaborate?’

Regina grinned and walked back into her house as she texted Emma back, 

‘Henry called me ‘mom’!! And he hugged me!!’

Emma grinned brightly at that, very proud of Henry for turning around and making it up to Regina. 

‘That’s great!! We should celebrate. Can I bring you lunch today?’

Regina’s heart raced with excitement as she texted Emma back, 

‘Of course, dear. You can come to my office whenever you wish.’

Regina got to work pretty quickly and started working, not even realizing how quickly time was going by until Emma had already showed up in her office. 

“How do you feel about kale salad?” Emma asked with a smile as she set Regina’s meal down on her desk. 

“Like someone found somewhere other than Granny’s for take out.” Regina remarked playfully and her eyes widened when she saw something else that Emma was holding. “Is that a root beer?”

Emma nodded and handed it to Regina. “It is! I figured that could be our celebratory drink, since we can’t drink during the day.” She said and Regina opened her root beer, taking a sip of it. 

“Mmm.” Regina hummed, she’d never had a root beer before. Emma chuckled and leaned down to gently kiss Regina’s lips since the door was closed and they were the only two people in the office. 

“How was your day so far?” Emma asked and pulled away, pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of Regina, pulling out her grilled cheese sandwich. 

Regina chuckled when she saw Emma’s usual choice of food. “You eat like a child.” She said teasingly and Emma winked. 

“I know.” Emma replied. 

Regina smiled fondly at her. “Anyways, my day was wonderful. Henry seems to.. not hate me as much. Which is amazing. I’m just.. so happy. I don’t want him to hate me forever, you know?”

Emma nodded understandably. “Yeah.. I know. But, he won’t. I mean, how can someone hate you? You’re amazing!”

Regina blushed deeply and whispered, “not as amazing as you, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Are you happy that Henry’s finally not being a little shit anymore haha. Comment your thoughts, comments mean the world to me :)


End file.
